When Responsibilities Suck
by agent iz hyper
Summary: Sammy's got it into his head that grown-ups suck. Why? Well, 'cause Dean said so. John... is not so amused. / Weechesters! Sammy - 5, Dean - 9, John - old. / For xxDodo xP


**When Responsibilities (And Adults) Suck**

* * *

Stubborn. If Sammy was anything, it was that. Now, Dean prided himself on knowing how to deal with his little brother no matter what mood he was in, but when the kid had his mind fixated on something then he might as well concede defeat. Or, well, he would - if he wasn't a Winchester. And Winchesters do not back down from a challenge.

...Even if that challenge did come in the form of a sulky, pouting five-year-old with the world's most effective puppy eyes. Seriously, if there were Olympics for those things, Sammy would win gold, silver and bronze _every _time.

But even so, Dean didn't give up. He'd dealt with his brother before, he could do it again. Not that he had much of a choice, really, seeing as John was in his room searching up important things for a hunt while arguing - quietly - about it with Caleb on the phone - he definitely did not have time to convince Sam to go to sleep _right now. _Dean might have relented and let the kid stay up a little longer any other day, but it was clear that their dad was not in a good mood and he'd sent them off to bed half an hour ago, it being a school night and all.

No, Dean had to deal with this on his own. Not that he minded much, but Sam had recently discovered the wonders of arguing. Dean had to hand it to him, he did come up with tough points for a little twerp. Fortunately for the older brother, he was the one who'd taught the kid, so he definitely knew how to dissuade him.

"But _Dean_." Sam was sitting up in his bed, wide eyes fixed on his brother while he argued earnestly. "On'y _wittle kids _sleep now!"

Dean sighed and sat up, cross-legged, opposite his brother. "Sammy, it's late, and we have to go to school tomorrow," he explained, though he knew where this was going. Sam's latest favorite motto was the _I'm a big boy now_ one. Apparently, turning old enough to be able to use _all _fingers of one hand to indicate your age was a big deal. Dean was doubtful - he'd always see Sammy as his little brother - but then maybe that was a big bro thing, because he hadn't considered himself a 'little kid' in a long while.

Sam looked dubious. "'S not _that _late," he insisted.

"Do you _want _to be late for school?" Dean tried, raising an eyebrow impressively. The kid stared at it in awe even as he thought about it.

"Nooo..." Dean nearly, _nearly_ felt triumphant, but then Sam continued almost smugly - or as smug as a five year old can be - "But Danny goes to sleep at _ten_ and _he's _not five yet!"

"Well, Danny sucks," Dean muttered under his breath, annoyed that Sam's new best friend from school was the reason his arguments weren't working. He tried a different route. "But Sammy, it's not even _fun _staying up," he claimed convincingly. "'Cause then you're tired the whole day, and you always get cranky when you're tired. That's not cool, right?"

Sammy clearly wavered at that, eyebrows furrowing in an adorable thoughtful frown. His tiny hands fidgeted with the hem of his slightly-too-long sleep shirt. Eventually, he shook his head, bangs splaying down into hazel eyes. "Nuh-uh. I dun like bein' tired, Dean."

Dean nodded agreeably. "Exactly. So that's why we should sleep now, yeah?"

And just when he thought he had him, Sam looked up suddenly towards the door. John's voice had carried over to them as the argument heated up a little and he forgot to keep his tone low. "Wha' 'bout Daddy?"

Dean hesitated. "Dad's got work to do."

"But he sleeps weally _weally_ late!" Sam declared almost excitedly. He bounced a bit on the bed as he turned back to his big brother. "And Daddy's never tired so I can be _just like Daddy_!"

Maybe it was because he was tired himself, but Dean felt just a tad indignant. What happened to being _'just like Deanie'_? "But Dad's all grown up, Sammy," he reasoned patiently.

That was apparently the wrong thing to argue. Sam beamed at him. "_I _can be grown up, too! I'm _five_!" He held up all fingers of his right hand somewhat proudly.

"No, no, you don't wanna be one, dude," Dean rehashed quickly, shaking his head. Sam frowned, his disappointed "But _why_?" almost making Dean take it back. But he went on determinedly; "Being a grown-up sucks, Sammy."

Sam cocked his head to the side, eyes innocently wide and trustful. "It does?"

Dean promptly nodded. "Yep. They gotta do all sorts of boring stuff, _all the time_. And, and they have... all these _responsibilities_, too," he added, exaggeratedly making a face.

Sam looked horrified. "But, but I doesn't _like _re'ponsibillies!" he exclaimed, stricken. Whether he knew what that was or not was up for debate, but he obviously thought it was something terrible, thanks to Dean's dramatics.

Resisting the urge to grin, successful, Dean ruffled the kid's hair. "Exactly," he agreed. "So. What've we learned?"

Sam looked up at him, lips puckered in contemplation, before declaring with a gap-toothed smile, "Grown-ups suck!"

Dean let out a startled laugh. "That's, uh... close enough," he grinned, shaking his head. "Seriously Sammy, _that's _what you got from all that?"

Sam looked confused now. "But 's what you _said_, Deanie, you said bein' all grown up like Daddy sucks!" He blinked innocently at his big brother as Dean smiled in amusement at the kid's line of thought. It turned into a smirk as Sam then yawned.

"Sleepy?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sammy nodded and, with a content sigh, crawled under the covers to huddle up in a ball on his side. Dean watched, amused, until Sam opened his eyes again to shoot him a beseeching, sleepy look.

"_De'_, you hafta sleep too," he mumbled insistently, shuffling back slightly to make room for his brother. Dean huffed a laugh and squeezed in beside him, one arm thrown protectively over the younger boy as they both succumbed to the pull of sleep and dreams...

**x-x-x**

Much to Dean's relief (and proud sense of accomplishment) Sammy didn't insist on staying up again for the rest of that week. Nor did he make any more claims that he could do anything on account of being "all grown up now".

It looked like his arguments the other night had been pretty darn effective.

Seemed like John was just as impressed, as Dean overheard him questioning the younger Winchester about the sudden change from where he was searching for some book for school in his and Sam's room.

He wasn't paying much attention, and missed Sam's reply, but the silence that followed he certainly didn't overlook. Dean glanced up worriedly when he heard John call out.

"Hey Dean? C'mere a sec."

Dean made his way over to the main room unsurely, looking around at an innocently puzzled Sammy before turning back to his father curiously.

"Dean," John started, tone calm but stern, as was the look in his eyes.

Dean quickly started going through anything he'd done that would've made his dad pissed off. He got a blank.

"What have you been telling your brother?"

...well, that sure narrowed it down. Considerably. Dean's eyes widened fractionally as he turned to Sam, who was watching in interest.

"_Dean_." John sounded frustrated, so he returned his now sheepish gaze back to him, though his words were for his brother.

"Sammy, what did you tell Dad?"

Sam stood up straighter as he got ready to repeat his wise brother's words. "I told 'im that grown ups suck!" he answered, looking somewhat proud to show that he'd learnt what Dean had been telling him.

A slightly awkward silence followed his declaration and Dean cautiously chanced a glance at their dad. He looked torn between amused affection at his youngest's antics, and stern annoyance at his parroted words. John raised his eyebrows at his other son. "He also added that, by extension - 'so that means Daddy sucks because Daddy's a grown-up'." He fixed Dean with a hard stare.

Dean groaned and almost facepalmed. Of all the things... "That's not what I told him, Dad!" he insisted.

"Then why is Sammy claiming it is?"

"I was just trying to get him to _sleep_..."

Sam decided it was about time he put his own two cents' worth in. "And Dean said that bein' like you sucks, Daddy, 'cause you gotta stay up an' be tired _all the time _and you has resp... respobit... lotsa borin' stuff to do!" he finished enthusiastically. Both older Winchesters blinked at him, before simultaneously laughing. Sam looked indignant. "Wha's funny?"

"Aw, Sammy," John chuckled, finding he couldn't stay angry at his boys when his firstborn was just trying his best and his youngest was still such an innocent kid. He ruffled Sammy's hair, much in the same way Dean had done the other night.

He wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

**A/N:-**:3 hi. So. Weechesters. Equals. *love*.

Okay sososo! This is forrrr - *drumroll* **dodo.123**! :D *waves* 'ello! Sooo how didja like it? :3 Been wanting to write this for aaaages but wasn't bothered, then you went all depressed on me from the sick!Deanie angst and i got the incentive to do this, cuz weechesters are adorable and awesome, and there should be loads more. :D Lol, plus mah own 5-yr-old nephew keeps going on about "nah, i can do it by myself, I'm not a little kid." ...uh, yeah you are. xD only he's more annoying about it than adorable like sammy here, but yeah. :P

'Kay, uhmm... oh yes. REVIEW :D Reviews are also awesomesauce and they make everyone happy :3 (me especially :P).

I'm kinda proud of this. *pats Sammy and Deanie on their heads* You guys are so fun to write... xP Uh, 'cept for the title, which sucks. But I wanna post this up and thinking up of something better is something I am so not bothered doing right now. Might fix it up later. x)

Alrighty~  
Peace out ;P  
_-izzy_


End file.
